FATE
by Alp Arslan no Namikaze
Summary: Perang sudah tinggal kabar, namun takdir belum berakhir/'Jangan tinggalkan aku, itu janjimu'/Short fic/CANON/SUGAR-E 13/ Puisi no.6/RnR?


**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto-1992**

**AUTHOR: Alp Arslan-2013**

* * *

_**Bau perang terlalu menyengat,**_

_**Jarak kita kehilangan rekat,**_

_**Bersama kita hadapi si pengkhianat,**_

_**Sambil saling berucap janji kita akan selamat.**_

Sakura menggigit bibir atasnya, entah kenapa perpisahan ini serasa berat.

Ya, terlampau berat. Meski toh sebetulnya yang perlu dia lakukan hanya mengucapkan _'itta rashai',_ atau paling tidak _'ganbatte ne'._ Sekilas singkat ungkapan untuk mendukung _sahabatnya _ itu. Betapa tidak, perjuangan selama dua hari ini telah membuat akhir yang pantas untuk Madara. Membuat sebuah kilas cahaya untuk seluruh dunia ninja. Hari ini, esok dan seterusnya.

Ya, Madara telah kalah. Baik yang _gadungan_ maupun yang asli. Keduanya telah tewas untuk sebenar-benarnya. Naruto telah mengakhiri mimpi kosong Obito, sekaligus menyelesaikan pertarungan yang kurun tuntas milik Shodaime Hokage. Biarpun tangannya kotor dengan darah, biarpun emosinya meledak-meledak, meski tangisnya untuk Neji tidak terbalas, namun Naruto sudah menjalankan misinya dengan sukses. _Shinobi no Sekai ni heiwa o torimodosu; _Mengembalikan perdamaian ke dunia Shinobi.

Namun apakah perang sudah usai?

_Ya,_ bagi Dunia Ninja. _Tidak,_ bagi Naruto.

"_Naruto?"_

Sakura memanggil lelaki itu pendek, membiarkan sosok pirang itu memasukkan sempurna lengannya ke dalam jubah _sennin_ merah yang membara itu. Mengibarkannya sekali lantas kemudian berbalik badan.

"_Doishta?"_

Sakura terdiam, lantas menunduk. Entah malu karena apa. Padahal di sini di rumah Naruto, tidak seorang pun yang melihat. Naruto dengan energi alam pun bisa memastikan itu, tidak ada seorang pun yang iseng memata-matai seorang Uzumaki_ pagi _hari ini.

Karena pagi ini, dia akan berangkat pergi _jauh_ sekali.

"_Tidak."_ Jawab Sakura pendek.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Naruto mengerutkan sejenak keningnya, kemudian berpaling tak acuh,

"_So ka."_

.

.

.

Naruto akan pergi_ jauh_ sekali.

Jauh, di dimensi yang Sakura tidak mampu mencapainya. Dari bawah tangga apartemen Naruto hingga pintu gerbang desa segenap penduduk melepasnya, membuat Sakura mampu _merasakannya. _Sakura menyadari bahwa semuanya merasakan kekalutan yang sama, merasakan kekhawatiran yang sama.

Namun Sakura –entah kenapa- berpikir _sedikit_ egois.

_ Apakah mereka merasakan hal yang sama denganku?_

Pertanyaan itu buntu, toh jawabannya sama sekali tidak mampu dicapai walau ketemu. Sudah disepakati semua, kalau _jangan_ ada yang bercakap lagi dengan Naruto sebelum _dia _ pergi. Sakura paham itu, namun akalnya tak sampai. Dia hanya menyimpulkan satu hal tatkala Kakashi, mewakili Hokage menitahkan itu;

Karena jikalau kalimat yang terucap kembali tanpa jawaban, akan hanya membuat _sakit hati._

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, reflek mendongak untuk melihat sosok yang memanggilnya. Naruto tengah berpaling padanya, mata birunya teduh, dengan senyum lebar yang biasa dilihat Sakura setiap hari.

Namun hari ini, senyum itu bak membawa duka. Melihat senyum itu Sakura menyentuh dadanya kemudian, entah kenapa, bagian itu terasa _sakit._

_ Benarkah?_

_ Benarkah perpisahan akan menyisakan sakit hati?_

_. _

.

.

Hanya empat detik setelah tubuh Madara roboh di tanah, Sasuke muncul di ranah pertarungan.

Sosoknya pongah, membusungkan dada dengan mata merah menyala. Naruto sudah habis kekuatannya, meski Kurama berontak dari dalam namun tetap saja fisiknya tak bisa lagi dikompromi. Naruto tak punya lagi stamina untuk menahan kekuatan Kurama yang nyaris tanpa batas. Sasuke tertawa nista, mempertanyakan _dari mana kau dapat luka separah itu?_

Dan senyum sinis itu menjawab semuanya; _Satu hari lagi dan lawanlah aku di lembah akhir._

Tak ada interupsi. Naruto pun segera menjawab tantangan Sasuke,

_Hari ini._

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mendongak kemudian, Naruto _nyengir._

"_Ittekimasu'ttebayyo."_

Mendengar itu Sakura nanar sudah penglihatannya, matanya perlahan buram dengan kabut dan air mata. Tangannya yang tadi di dada berpindah menutupi mulutnya, seiring dengan tangis yang kemudian terdengar menyayat dada.

Sakura berjalan mendekati, menarik jubah Naruto kemudian menangis menjerit. Menyembunyikan wajah kusut dan suara paraunya di dada Naruto. Naruto sedetik kaget, namun kemudian membiarkan gadis itu membasahi jubahnya. Orang-orang di sekeliling mereka pun diam membiarkan, tak berani menginterupsi.

Beberapa detik menangis, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya menengadah,

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, _Baka."_ Gadis itu terisak,_ "Janji."_

Naruto terhenyak, namun kemudian tersenyum. Perlahan tangannya terangkat ke belakang punggung mungil Sakura, memeluknya erat. Sakura terkejut, namun diam-diam dibalasnya pelukan itu. Sakura mengalungkan tangannya ke balik punggung Naruto.

"Aku _janji, _Sakura-chan." Naruto bergumam.

Sakura mengangguk, namun tiba-tiba dia merajuk.

"Tapi entah kenapa aku ingin melepas diri darimu sulit sekali."

Naruto sontak tertawa, "Tidak usah dilepas, Sakura-chan." Jawabnya.

"Toh aku tidak pernah hilang dari sisimu."

Sakura menahan tawa, rona merah muncul di pipinya. Lingkaran tangan itu meregang, keduanya saling melepas diri. Sakura mundur selangkah,

"Sudah waktunya, Naruto."

Kakashi cukup sekali memperingatkan, Naruto menoleh pada Senseinya itu, mengangguk sebelum berpaling berjalan.

Di langkah pertama, Naruto menoleh sekilas. Menatap tepat wajah Sakura yang tengah pula melepasnya. Meski di belakangnya ada sekian ratus penduduk Konoha, namun entah kenapa dunia tetap serasa milik mereka _berdua._

Naruto menghembuskan nafas, dia bergumam singkat seraya lantas dibalas dengan senyum manis setara oleh Sakura.

"_Ittekimasu, Sakura-chan."_

"_Itta rashai, Naruto."_

**(OWARI)**

**3 3 3 Happy NARUSAKU DAY! 3 3 3**

**RnR?**


End file.
